Notice Me, Sempai !
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A silly little drabble about what happens when Star and Marco become bored during their spring break and the portal created from Star's dimensional scissors takes them to a realm that isn't familiar to either of them.
1. Chapter 1

Notice Me, Sempai !

Synopsis: A Kill la Kill/Star vs. the Forces of Evil crossover, starring an OC I named Emiko. Poor Emiko, all she wants is a friend and everyone simply ignores her since she's so 'unique'. Ryouko saves her butt and Emiko feels she owes Ryouko her life. She makes a quick friend with Star and Marco.

Chapter 1-A Little 'Spring' to the Break

Vacation had proved interesting enough for a while for Star but she was starting to feel a little ennui once more.

'Hey, Marco ! Are you thinking what I'm thinking ?', Star asked, leaning over to eat more 'triangle food' he had made especially for them both as movie snacks. His nachos were by far the most exquisite ones she had ever eaten, but then again, she was biased. After all, Marco was her beff, or best earth friend forever.

'Actually, yeah. I was. Start cuttin' with those scissors.', Marco said. Impulsively, they set outside and Star shred a portal into the fabric of space time. Usually, she knew exactly where she was headed but by the surroundings of the place, nothing looked familiar.

'Do you know where we are ?', Marco asked, being overtly obvious that the two of them were lost.

'I wanted to take you somewhere different this spring break but I don't have any clue where we are. Nothing looks remotely familar. I say we make the most of it and try to blend in.' Star said.

'Way to put a postive spin on things, Star. Everything here looks so, well, foreboding. I'm sure we'll be fine though.', Marco said. They had nothing to fear until they heard an authoritative voice.

'Those of you wanting to get to class in a timely manner must do so before the first bell will be expelled. As is custom, the first of the year, all students must overcome the obstacle course put in place to prove just how dedicated of a student they are.', Satsuke said.

'She's definitely strict. I don't understand this whole 'star system' thing, but by the looks of the obstacle course, it's not for the faint of heart.', Marco observed.

'Don't worry so much. You forget I'm _magical_. I've got this.', Star reassured him. Before he could react, Star grasped Marco by the arm and literally schlepped him across the dangerous obstacle course, getting him to Kiriyuin High. They learned fast that, being no stars, they really had no privildges, but they didn't mind. So far, they had come to school and not had any trouble acclimiting themselves to the harsh environment. Before they knew it, they were becoming acquainted with a young lady named Ryouko. She was definitely not what she seemed. There was a reason she was carrying half a scissor blade around as well but the reason as to why remained a mystery to Marco and Star.

'I think if we're going to survive, we'll stick with Matoi.', Star sugguested. It seemed the best plan that the two had all day. For the moment, they had delved into Matoi's past all that they could and there were still many questions lingering about just what drove her to continue fighting in order to face Satsuke. Evidence had pointed to the fact that perhaps _she _had been the one with the other scissor blade, responsible for Ryouko's father's death, but so many details were occluded. It was far too much to take in at this time, so the two thought they would sleep on it and try not to get themselves expelled from the hard-nosed, strict, totalitarian regime of Honoji Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Emiko's One Desire

As the dawn began, all the one stars were doing their best to round themselves onto the public transports. Mako and Ryouko had done well to rise to this level. They had regretted their past trespasses in becoming a slave to wealth. Mako knew that friendship was more important than affluence, and she would never forget this difficult lesson ever again.

Poor Emiko Suzuki, though, she would admire Ryouko at a distance. What she wouldn't do for a friendship like her's and Mako's ! She was a nerdy young lady with fushia hair in pigtails and glasses she only needed to use in order to read. She walked by in the crowd, virtually unnoticed.

She had made an extra lunch for Ryouko in hopes that it would be enough to get her sempai's attention, but they were already setting in their usual spot, savoring a typical lunch. Emiko sighed, lowering her head.

'There's no way I can compete with Mako.', she thought, sadly.

Star willowed herself right next to her and grinned.

'Why such a downer ?', she inquired.

'I just want sempai to notice me. Ever since I came to Kiriuin, I've tried everything to get her to be my friend but nothing's been successful.', Emiko pouted.

'That lunch you have looks absolutely _incredible._ Come on, I'll see if I can get it to her. We'll do this together.', Star said. Marco encouraged Emiko as well, since she seemed like such a nice young lady.

As they were approaching, Emiko was attacked suddenly by one of the Elite 4. Satsuke's 'living sheild', Yamagori, had been defeated only days earlier. Emiko didn't even sustain a scratch, because Ryuoko had shielded her after her transformation. Marco nearly had a nosebleed looking at her lack of clothes. Star wasn't known for being jealous but she had become a little envious of Marco's wandering eyes. It wasn't difficult to see why either. Ryouko had one hot rockin' body.

'I wanted to give you this lunch. We can all share it.', Emiko said, gathering her wits about her and sitting down with Ryouko and Mako. Strangely, she had enough food for all involved.

'Why is it that everyone wants to kill you ?', Marco asked, a bit on edge after that last battle. His thoughts had still raced about the sexy transformation that had occurred in front of his eyes and he turned crimson momentarily. Star rolled her eyes. She didn't get the appeal of why showing so much skin was desirable. She had always heard the axiom 'less is more' back on Munie and as prudish as it was, she stuck by it.

'They're all part of an elite force, kowtowing to Ms. Kiriyuin's ways. The heirarchy is multi-layered, but they'll stop at nothing to make certain I'm not successful in my quest to fight Satsuke. All I want to know is if she was the one that ran that one fateful night my father died in front of me.' Ryouko said.

'Aw, come on ! You'll get 'im. You've bested the Disciplinary Council President ! You always kick butt !', Mako replied, encouraging her.

'Your life sounds waaaaaay too complex for me. I think it's time Star and I headed on back home. It's been real and everything, but spring break's almost over.', Marco said. Just then, Emiko did something uncommon and forward; she _kissed_ Marco's cheek. Star felt rage bubbling up inside her, but keeping her cool, she had been pleased she was able to make that much difference in a student's life that needed some sunshine, rainbows and a little excitement.

'I've seen enough blood and skin to last me a lifetime.', Star said, after gingerly pulling Marco away from the bevy of cute ladies that surrounded him. Marco geekily waved his farewells and they said their goodbyes as she cut into the fabric of space time once more, leading them all back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Only Halfway Through Break !

'You were jealous ! I could see it in your face. Your face never lies, Star !', Marco said as they were bumping each other in bumper cars at a local fair that happened to be in the community at the time.

'I guess I was. I didn't really know what jealousy was or what it looked like but when you looked at her amorously, it made me feel like I was going to shoot laser beams out of my eyes !', Star said. The feeling had been intense but it had passed as quickly as it had come upon her. She apologized for her emotions, because it seemed the closer she came to Marco, the more likely they were to surface.

'Don't feel bad, Star. You're just becoming more familiarized with what it is to be human. I know things were different on Munie but this is simply earth life. Complex, messy, but so totally worth it. Hey, do you want to get an elephant ear ?', Marco said as he nailed Star's car with another bump and the ride came to a stop.

'Why would I want to consume a pachyderm's ear ? Wouldn't he need it to hear ?', Star wondered aloud.

'You still have much to learn, Star Butterfly.', Marco chuckled as he brought her to the booth and bought them both the sugary pasteries. Little by little, Star was beginning to comprehend Earthlings and earth life. Munie had _nothing _like these elephant ears as delectable as they were.

They finished the evening watching the stars from a ferris wheel until the midway had closed down for the night. They would be heading to another town by the weekend and it would be a bit sad when they left, but Marco and Star had experienced so much fun it had been worth stopping by just to let off a little steam.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Back to School Before You Know It

'Do you think Ryouko remembers us ?', Marco asked while he and Star were lolling about in a river bank in a water park. The attraction was called _Lazy River_ for a reason. Mostly, Marco was working on a tan, but Star was more interested in a ridiculously high corkscrew waterslide. Taking his hand, she easily pulled him out of his innertube and onto solid ground.

'I'm certain she does. I have a feeling Emiko is doing well, too. All she needed was a little push. I'm just glad none of us got hurt. She was closest to the action and I was certain that guy was going to kill her. Ryouko got him goooood.', Star reminisced.

'That she did. I tdon't think we have to worry about anything. They can all handle themselves expertly.', Marco said as they scaled the lengthy ladder to the pinnacle of the slide. It looked rather trecherous, but neither of them minded; both of them were adventurous.

With loud screams, both friends took different sides of the corkscrew and came hurtling out the end, resurfacing in the pool.

'So rad !', Star beamed as her attention shifted to a wave pool not far from where they had exited the corkscrew slide.

The evening had come to a close and the friends began to amble home at a brisk pace. The coolness of the evening made Star shiver. Marco draped a towel over them both and it kept them both warm.

'This has been the most ridiculous spring break ever, and I owe it to you.', Marco complimented.

'Awwww, no need to thank me. Just doin' what I do best.', Star said, slightly blushing. They made it home in time for a large dinner and promptly settled in their beds, dreaming about what tomorrow had in store. If it was anything like the previous days in the week, it would definitely be memorable.


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

There had been an art exhibition in the square and everyone had come to scope it out. Of course, the girl that Marco liked was there and fortunately, Star had gotten her to talk more to Marco than she ever had.

'Just think, in time, we might even be going out on dates. Just promise me you won't be envious like you were back at Honoji Academy.', Marco reminded. Star sulked and pouted a bit, since secretly, she liked Marco even more than the girl with the aqua streak in her hair. Needless to say or think, though, she wished them well. Relationships were unusual things in and of themselves; they were complicated at best. Yet, she could think of nothing better, nothing that made her smile and her heart fill with glee than being with Marco Diaz, her beff. That would never change.

The End


End file.
